


A Drarry Wand Fight

by NikkiPark99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, Forbidden Love, Hair-pulling, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Insults, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic-Users, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiPark99/pseuds/NikkiPark99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything can set off Harry Potter, and that blonde snob can't seem to hold back his tongue. It pushes Potter to his limit, a limit he has never reached before. How far can he possibly go when dealing with Draco Malfoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drarry Wand Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saddith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddith/gifts).



> For Saddith, my favorite Cielois writer, my editor, and one of my best friends. Thank you so much for everything, and to show my thanks I give you this smutty Drarry. I love you ^-^
> 
> Also, this is for all the crazy Drarry fans like me, people starting off fresh in the ship, all Harry Potter fans, bored muggles, and people that just wants to read hardcore smut. I gotchu.
> 
> Happy New Year's, 2016! Start the year off with a little bit of magic.

Today is not the day. Harry is a puddle of gasoline; an inch away from furious fire. Blood pulsing with pursuit runs throughout Harry's veins, and anything could push him over the edge.

Chasing Malfoy isn't helping.

It is Harry's sixth year and ever since he witnessed Draco with an unknown cabinet in Knockturn Alley, the blonde never ceased from Harry's thoughts. With Draco's silence in classes and his common absence from the Marauder's map, it only eggs on Potter's suspicions.

Granger and Weasley call him crazy and obsessive. He has a great feeling that Malfoy was the one who cursed Katie Bell, a seventh year, and he takes this moment right here and right now to finally end the mystery with the Slytherin boy. All year everything in Harry’s mind has resolved things to Draco. Perhaps what Harry is doing right now in his search are for answers, or perhaps it's something else. One goal is stapled in his mind, and that is to chase the ferret and corner him into a dead end.

Harry, gripping tightly on his wand, follows Draco's footsteps. He makes powerful stomps when he marches down many hallways until finally he hears muffled cries from the girls’ bathroom.

Harry, hiding in shadows, almost pities the stressed Malfoy. Seeing his pale face with a mirror's reflection shows exactly how bloodshot his eyes are. His sobs causes him to remove his vest with mind-blurring heat. A Malfoy should never show weakness in public, so he knows he can let it all out here. Little does he know, the boy he teased since first year was watching him in his weakest point.

As much as Harry pitied the boy, his questions still needs to be solved. He took Draco's weak state as a perfect opportunity for answers and he would use it to his advantage.

“I know what you did Malfoy. You hexed her, didn't you?” Harry asks with sternness in his voice, the words echoing in the bathroom in which he just stepped in.

The Slytherin blonde immediately chokes on his tears and whips around. He's not alone so it's an instinct to hide his current emotions. Draco didn't even pay attention to the accusation; all he's focused on is Potter facing him with a wand pointed right at him.

Malfoy's cold shock forces his right arm up to mirror Potter as he speaks with serpent venom in his shaky voice. “Eavesdropping on me again, Potter?”

“Why don't you answer my question first?”

“How about you shut it and leave me alone. Obviously you didn't learn from your broken nose last time you decided to stalk me.”

Harry refuses to turn away. He's already gone so far; this is his only chance to have his questions answered. Draco's scrunched face only makes Harry closer to the flames. “I’m not leaving without any answers. I know you are hiding something. What are you up t-”

“NOTHING, JUST NOTHING!” Malfoy’s yelp vibrates the bathroom's walls. This only angers Harry further. Draco knows exactly what to say to send the four-eyes running away in tears. “I understand why you can't leave me alone.” Draco stands confident with a smirk that boils Harry's skin to the bone. “You feel like you need all the attention in the world, so you can't stand being by yourself. Probably because your parents left you. I wouldn't blame them.”

That did it. That was the push over the edge. Draco has no idea what he just did. He has no idea what he just started.

Malfoy didn't have to mention anything about Potter's parents, but he did. Honestly, he's made threats like this before but damn, it was terrible timing. Very terrible timing.

Harry's arm was noticeably shaking. He was feeling something he has never felt before. His stomach felt like it was thrown in a pot of bubbling water on top of a stove. Flashes of all the six years Malfoy messed with Harry clash with his deepest desires; desires that no one, not even himself knew. Something in Harry snapped. Slowly, Draco's smirk sank as he witnessed Harry's eyes darken, and he almost felt… threatened.

It all happened in a quick flash. Draco was pinned to the wall by his neck and all the blood from his face sank down to his fast heart. Soon he feels a sturdy heartbeat where strong hands clamp on his neck and he can see his own vision blur as his eyes widen to Harry's face in his. This dominating face of his is really…

Hot. Hot enough to petrify the brat.

Draco sees that his attempt to make Harry leave has resulted into the complete opposite. His typical fear drowns his nerves into chaos, especially where Harry's breath that escapes through his fierce teeth goes to hit his pale face. Their faces are so close together, and Draco can't gulp. Once his grey eyes remove from the intimidating green eyes to focus on other facial parts on the brunette boy, he shakes off his perplexing curiosity.

“A-Are you… m-mad?!” He couldn't even build an easy sentence with Harry's hand choking him. The blonde needs to cough really badly, but how can he when he can barely inhale?

“Malfoy, you…” Harry’s voice has to be an entire octave lower than normal. Seeing this snobby brat under his control is almost alluring. Draco is looking at him. Draco's eyes are on him. Harry's eyes are on those perfect pink lips. Their noses are touching, and Potter's hand slowly releases pressure. The boy looking at this animal feels weakness in his knees, causing him to shrink in height.

Draco looks like prey. So helpless. So flawless. But too precious to harm.

Why is he not fighting back? What is wrong with him? The blonde’s chin slowly angles upwards; his breathing rate increasing as his eyelids are halfway from closing. At the same time, Harry feels pressure near his hips. He craves something he’s had before. There's a different type of magic happening that is making Harry and Draco ease closer to each other.

With a hollow clanking of someone's wand bouncing on the tile floor, Harry pauses. He pauses and just smirks. If Draco was looking, Harry's teeth-filled grin would resemble a hungry lion.

“You are mine,” Harry purrs in Draco's ear before letting go of his neck. Since Malfoy’s knees are weak, Potter's hand is his only support of standing; causing the boy to fall. Before Draco can react, Harry mutters a spell, causing the frantic boy to be stuck where he sits. He's not frozen, but there seems to be an invisible restraint.

The Slytherin boy attempts to move from the wall with almost all the effort he has but he simply can't break free. “What the bloody hell is this Potter?! What are you on?”

Draco's head is at the same level as the bulge in Harry's pants. It's almost irresistible to refrain from looking. Once manlike hands tug at the belt buckles, Draco looks back at Harry's face. Now his voice starts to quiver. “U-Um… P-Potter? What are you planning on…”

Grey eyes focus back on it's level and boxers poke out below Draco’s stick-like nose. His arms try yet again to lunge at the legs in reach, but he is unable to do so. Is this really happening? Electricity is going through war with Malfoy’s intestines and he swears his heart will go through cardiac arrest by how fast and hard it pounds against his ribcage.

All it takes are two thumbs to have Harry's hardened dick flinging free from restraint, the pink and soft tip smearing a little drop of clear liquid on the very point of Draco's nose. Finally Draco gulps. Before he can say anything, Harry speaks very clearly.

“You're all talk, huh Malfoy? I'll put that sharp tongue of yours into better use.”

The brat's nose snarls up in its normal snobby way as Draco sneers at the boy who lived. “What do you mean? You can't be serious-”

“Don’t play daft with me. Lick. Now.”

Harry's voice was cold. Cold and serious. It slapped the disgust right off the snob's face. Draco never had his precious pureblood skin face a hard dick until now. Sure, he's been curious before but really, at sixteen years old? And a dick of a half-blood? And not just any half-blood. This dick belonged to a Gryffindor student the same age as him, a boy whom Draco wanted to make regret for rejecting his offer of friendship, a boy who survived a killing curse by the dark lord. The boy looking down at him hungrily - the boy famously known as Harry Potter - finally wants something from the pale-faced Malfoy.

And Harry Potter's hard cock is waiting to be licked by him. Not just anyone. Him.

The cock isn’t completely hard, but not for long. The lion loses patience and grips Draco's blonde locks, using his other hand to flick his tip on those luxurious lips. Some of the precum sits on Draco’s soft lips, and finally the prick licks his lips before extending his hot-pink, moist and warm tongue on Potter's well defined head.

The serpent's tongue is no longer venomous, but instead it lathers the shaft with a coat of saliva. As Draco runs his tongue closer to the tip, Harry almost shivers; already wanting more.

This isn't the first time his dick has been licked. Just a few months ago, he and Ron had one too many Butterbeers. Kissing was involved. Feeling was involved. Licking was involved. The only thing was, Harry was the only one who remembered, Ron didn't. It wasn't a dream either, for Butterbeer still lingered on Ron's breath the following morning. Hermione drank even more than Ron did, though of course boys and girls were separated.

Ever since that night, Harry really questioned his sexuality.

Through his glasses, Harry watches the blonde bitch lightly lick him. This is hotter than Ron licking him, but it did not feel as good. Harry wants more, and he knows Draco should be way more capable of fulfilling his desires.

A harsh and sudden hip thrust is all it takes to change the mood. Feeling the warmth engulfing Harry's cock sends him grunting. This is Harry's first time fucking a mouth. This is Draco's first time someone is in his mouth.

From now on, everything they do in this old bathroom is their first time.

Without any delay Harry shoves his fully hardened dick further back in Draco's throat. This is only one of the things Harry thinks this brat deserves. Pureblood eyebrows furrow together as his eyes tear up from gagging. Draco absolutely can't stand someone treating him like this. He is a Malfoy, not some fucktoy for muggle-loving pests to use him. If Malfoy’s throat wasn't blocked up, he would be growling in anger.

Not to mention he can't breathe, and that pisses Malfoy off even more.

Harry takes full advantage in pushing as deep as he can; his tip leaking precum in his pet's tight throat as Draco's nose is being pressed up against Harry's abdominal area. Harry holds tight of his bitch’s fairly conditioned and slicked back hair when he makes another harsh thrust. Malfoy worries about his well-pampered hair, which is now messy beyond belief. 

Harry feeling his most sensitive spot dug deep in such a hot, tight and wet area isn't the only thing that turns him on. It's also Malfoy’s well known grimace looking up at him that is now being dealt with his big fucking stick. Potter can't help but fuck this rich mouth slowly as Malfoy's head is pushed back against the chilling wall, preventing Malfoy to renounce from his throat being fucked up.

Harry is getting excited too quickly; he can't cum now. His hips rock back and he watches his cock dripping with the pureblood’s shameful slobber. Meanwhile intense rasping for air is heard loud and clear.

Drool escapes from the blonde's red, irritated, and almost numb lips as he gulps the overwhelming pool of his saliva left in his mouth. After a couple breaths Draco dares to spew venom once more. 

“Fucking Scarhead!”

“Is that the best you can do?” Harry questions as he crouches to Malfoy's level with a slight evil taunt. “It seems you ran out of good insults. Why don't you get your daddy to buy you new ones?”

What is up with these two today? Normally Malfoy is the one who has insults like it's his second language and Potter is the one silently taking it. Obviously conflicts are different between these two boys when they are alone together. Potter, he has anger issues but to this extent? The brunette isn't even thinking normal. It's like this savage wild animal took over him, like all the crap he went through piled up over the years and he chose right here and right now to express it.

Apparently this is how he expresses it.

Malfoy shows he hates this side of Harry, but it's honestly the most intriguing and attractive thing to the blonde. Perhaps he gives hate and tease to Potter over the years to hide his true emotions.

Stubborn little shit.

Harry's grin pisses Draco off; how dare he treat a Malfoy like this and not regret it? No one saw it coming, that Draco suddenly fires at Harry with all the spit he collected. It launches and hits his forehead down to his glasses. The grin transforms into a dour scowl, a look that only excites Draco until several strands of his hair fall to his sight. 

“M-My hair…!”

“Your hair will soon be the last thing you’ll worry about, Malfoy.”

Harry stands back up as he wipes his face and takes off his vest, tie and shirt. Malfoy observes this show right in front of him, and he realizes just how much the school uniform can hide. Of course the boy in glasses is on the skinny side, but he has lean muscles that are so finely cut. Those abs earned from the Triwizard Tournament call out Draco's name, and Harry's tan biceps already make the blonde's pupils dilate.

Yup. It's official. Draco is gay. So gay for Harry Potter. At this very moment, Draco can care less about what his father would say about this.

Potter points his wand to the dumbfounded boy. “Relevo,” he chanted, and Draco doesn't realize right away that his body is able to move from the wall. Manly hands grab the useless ferret by the shirt and throws him on the floor; his cheek smacking against the smooth floor and his ass sticking up.

It sticks up oh so perfectly.

With haste, Harry snatches his Gryffindor tie from the ground and ties Malfoy's wrists behind his slender back. Draco refuses to give up resisting. Harry watches the snake try to slither out from his reach, but the boy is beyond helpless. Moving anything could give him a chance to escape from Potter's grasp, or so Malfoy thought.

Pants, boxers, socks and shoes are whipped at the other side of the bathroom; his hands eagerly undressing Draco. A perfect set of snow-white cheeks face Potter, and that pink asshole is so tight that it doesn't even resemble a hole. A virgin asshole. This should be fun.

Draco's dick hangs shyly in between his milk legs, making Harry want to pleasure it to see it's true length. But he knows what he has to do first.

“Potter, so help me if you fuck me without lube-”

“So you're saying you're okay with doing it in general?” Harry smirks teasingly.

He can almost hear the blonde blush from his cheeks to his neck. If only he can see it.

“That's… That's not what I said… Y-You're putting words in my- agh!”

Draco cannot speak. His brain decided to change to a mode where one cannot think. It's all about feeling from this point on. The cold bathroom floor heats up on Draco's agape face.

Harry's parseltongue is already inside Malfoy's asshole, and damn does it make him moan. The way the searing muscle wiggles, twists, and grinds Draco’s rim sends wild nerves of lechery up his spine. He can feel and hear Harry breathing near his spread buttcheeks. It's so sensitive at the rim; how come he didn't think about at least playing with it as he pleasured himself? According to Malfoy, Harry must be very experienced. It sure feels like it. How else would he be able to be this confident?

Well, then again, Gryffindors are indeed brave.

Harry sucks on the seduced area which forces sudden and unstable groans out of the blonde’s throat. “Jeez Malfoy, you're starting to sound like Moaning Myrtle.” Harry finally stopped rimming his enemy's ass. “I just started working on you and already you're moaning like a little bitch?”

Draco feels his face flush in warmth; he didn't even realise he was moaning the entire time, and so loudly. This actually turns the ferret on? No, it turns him on because Potter is doing this to him; how he’s feeling almost every inch of his pale body, shamelessly using a Malfoy like this, and exploring parts of his body not even he decided to deal with. This feels so contradicting and so rebellious in a way. That turns him on.

He, Draco Malfoy, is turning his back from everything his family stands for. He's going against his father's wishes to “only fall for pureblood women,” he's doing smutty things with the boy Voldemort wants dead, and he's showing submissiveness to someone other than the dark lord. Malfoy has worked so hard to live up to his family name, and this is the best he can do?

All of this doesn't even matter at the moment, for Draco is drunk with seduction caused by his biggest secret crush. It took Draco until his fourth year to realize after all those times he teased the shaggy-haired boy that Harry Potter is indeed his biggest crush he has ever had. What else can explain his obsession with Harry? Fuck what his parents would think, fuck what his expectations are, fuck what he is responsible for doing. He finally lets go of everything to truly enjoy this moment.

“F-Fuck you… Four-eyes...”

Two fingers force themselves in Draco’s saturated mouth and later whips out only to be slowly pushed through that tight asshole of his. Training this virgin ass will take a hell lot of time. Nothing until now has been inserted inside him through his ass.

“Agh! Potter! Nothing is supposed to come in that way, you dimwit!”

Harry can almost giggle to Draco's reaction; the way he cringed on the floor was almost the same as water being sprayed on a cat. So entertaining. When Harry moves his two fingers in and out of the soft tissue, he watches how Malfoy's back arches and how he's trying with all his might to hold back his moans.

The brunette knows exactly how to get the stubborn prat to give in. Potter plops his bare back against the floor and slides his head under Malfoy. As he continues to finger him, Harry finally gives oral attention to Draco's soft cock. Both boys grunt aloud once Harry sucks the sides of Malfoy's shaft.

Harry wants Draco to be his. Draco wants Harry to do more.

The brat can't hold back his moans much longer; all this heavy breathing isn't getting him anywhere. At the perfect timing, Harry slides in one more finger. Draco gasps so roughly, so sweetly, and reaches a higher-pitched moan. It's so uncomfortable but with Harry's experienced mouth as assistance, Draco wants more. The fingers aren't even moving anymore, for Malfoy is riding them.

This tells the hungry lion that it's time to settle things with his prey. Harry needs to put Draco in his rightful place after all his imprudent actions, and he needs to make Draco really reconsider on who he messes with.

Potter gets up to mercilessly pick the blonde from the ground and throws him to a nearby sink. Looking in the mirror above the sink, Malfoy is the only one still wearing his tie and shirt, which he is secretly grateful for.

Harry wastes no time in coming up from behind Draco's fine ass and pushes Draco's torso closer to the sink with his strong hand. After untying Draco's bound wrists, Harry retrieves his wand to mutter, “Inchoare Ducatus.”

Both Draco's ass and Harry's fully erect dick feel wettened. Harry's knowledge on these random spells are unknown to everyone but him.

Harry grabs ahold of pale and lean hips so tight that he can see his fingers imprint in the smooth skin. Once Harry aligns himself in the right position, his hips gradually pushes himself inside Draco.

Thin fingers are clamping the sink with immense strength, a quick gasp from Draco's parted pink lips, and a deep exhale through Harry's gritting teeth all signal their lost virginities. How ironic they lose it with each other, in an abandoned girls’ bathroom, when there's no one else in Hogwarts who hate each other any more than these two.

This was the same sink that Malfoy was crying over. He had no idea that he would later be fucked from behind by Harry Potter. Now his face hangs one centimeter away from the mirror, and he couldn't dare to look at himself. He already knows how fucked up his hair looks, not to mention the boy ramming his long cock deep in his ass.

Malfoy runs the sink to hide his moans, which are no longer moans but screams. This feels so much better for Draco because short fingers couldn't satisfy him like Harry's Merlin-knows-how-long “wand” can. Occasionally he hits a certain spot that drives Draco entirely mental.

Pounding, ass slapping so hard it leaves inflaming marks, and rapid digging numbs all pain Draco used to have, and the friction makes the warmth more appreciated. Harry watches Draco's school shirt drape down before seeing the ferrets beet-red face reflect in the mirror.

“Look… Agh… L-Look at the mirror,” Potter huffs out. “Look at yourself get fucked up by m-me.”

“N-No…”

Harry tugs on Draco's clumped hair, causing the boy's Adam's apple to poke out. Malfoy now faces the mirror with his eyelids glued together, persuading Potter to get more involved in the moment.

“You don't want to look because… mmm… because it you're ashamed. You're a-ashamed that you actually like me fucking y-y-aahh… y-you.” Harry makes another set of deep breaths before speaking again. It takes so much effort to talk now. “Look. Don't just look. Watch.”

The best thing to do is to obey Potter. Malfoy actually enjoys being able to express his emotions in front of him and when he finally opens his eyes to watch what is happening in the mirror, blood pumps fiercely in between his legs.

Seeing that serious and aggressive teenager that he conflicts with at any chance, fucking him like a horny dog, urges Malfoy toward his climax. That boy is holding onto his blonde hair for support, which is now just as messy as his, as Harry’s green eyes burn right through his grey eyes with Slytherin-like ambition. Now Malfoy looks at himself fogging up the mirror from pure exhilaration. He watches his and Potter’s facial expressions, realizing that he, Draco Malfoy, relishes this. All of it. Every single part of it.

It's all too good to be a dream.

“You like it don't you, you slut,” the brunette chokes out.

“Y...Y-Yes…” the blonde cries. “I want you to c-cum in me… H-Harry, please.”

That was the very first time in six years that Malfoy called Harry by his first name. Potter feels his cock twitch from hearing that name leave Draco's innocent mouth.

“If you say so,” Harry grunts with lust as he removes his shiny cock from the stretched and obliterated asshole, carries him, and slams Draco's back against the bathroom stalls. 

“I want both of us facing each other as we cum. I want to see your face.”

Potter wraps his arms around Malfoy's thighs before re-entering his ass without warning once again. Draco's ass is perfectly spread for Harry's juicy dick.

Harry pushes harder and deeper inside Draco, and he’s hitting the perfect spot almost every thrust. Covered arms tie around Harry's neck, and hungry lips kiss Draco's neck. Everything's a blur. They focus on their pleasure as they are about to reach their climax.

Draco's nails scratch up Harry's exposed back.

Harry goes even faster in Draco's suffocating ass.

That's all it took for the famous boy to release all his relief inside the biggest snob in Hogwarts. It doesn’t take long for the brat to release his cum all over Harry's abs.

The boys give out their last toe-curling moan before countless huffing and puffing follow. Their wand fight is finally over. Eye contact is met once again and all they choose to do is blush and giggle. How did such an argument end up with this? How did this happen to two stubborn enemies?

Angry sex really has its mysteries. Especially with sixteen-year-olds.

Draco refuses to let go of his Harry Potter just yet, and immediately a clashing of soft lips of two wizards from different houses just had to happen. Malfoy holds Potter’s cheeks as Harry moans, “Mmm, Draco.”

Sharp tongues grinded against each other, and tastebuds sing choir with the mix of saliva. The snogging altogether was utterly magical, for it was not filled with lust but instead, love.

They just missed their lunch period, but it seems they already ate quite enough. Harry stands on the tips of his toes so his lips can smooch Draco's forehead before he casts a cleaning spell on his abs, and hurries to get dressed. Every piece of clothing is at a different part of the bathroom.

As Draco slides on his pants, a whiff of bad possible outcomes rush through his mind. He was lucky that Harry didn't remove his shirt and see the dark mark on his forearm. That would've not only alarm Harry, but it would reveal his deepest secret kept from everyone except death eaters and Voldemort. 

Harry must not know.

Not to mention the job he has weighed on him, the job his life depends on, and that he knows Harry will never talk to him again after he does it.

Harry must not know.

Now's not the time to think about these things. Draco just spent more than enough time stressing over things. Harry did relieve most of it, but left Draco with some more stress factors. Perhaps another time or simply let fate take it's course.

He had just enough time to fix his hair and give a cheek kiss to Harry before Professor Snape storms in to see the two standing together, both frozen.

“I heard the water running by apparently you two…?”

“W-Wait Professor. You don't underst-”

“Potter and I heard something in the bathroom halfway during our lunch break, and we've been here ever since, trying to find out what it was. Right, scarhead?”

Harry tried to fight a smirk. Malfoy must’ve gotten in trouble a lot with his group of Slytherin friends to know how to lie perfectly while making things look like it wasn't a big deal. “Whatever ferret face.”

Snape raises his typical eyebrow before turning off the running sink. “Well, I assumed that you two already knew about Moaning Myrtle. She lurks only in this bathroom. But I guess I was… wrong, for assuming such.” Of course, Snape speaks in his unemotional voice. “I’m more surprised that you two haven’t ripped each other to shreds with the reputation you two share. I suggest you two get back to the remainder of your lunch period without causing any trouble. I'll have Filch investigate on this… sound. Now go.”

The boys leave the bathroom with a weird positive energy and when Snape glances over, he witnesses Draco giving Harry his Gryffindor tie.

“How… interesting.” Snape speaks to himself.

…

…

“It was about damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Give comments and Kudos if you thought this fanfic is worth being noticed. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
